


worth diamonds

by babysuns



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and probably poorly written, everythings lowercase, happy birthday noona !!, i just wanted to make u smth small for ur bday qwq, ily !!! hope you have a lovely day <33, jinhyuk is embarrassing, spy AU, this is Bad forgive me, this is very hastily written, up10tion and x1 are like spy groups i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysuns/pseuds/babysuns
Summary: wooseok's on a mission to steal treasures worth thousands.jinhyuk-- the sap he is-- likes to think that wooseok is one of them.





	worth diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjokkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/gifts).

> happy bday iri <33 i hope you like ur small gift !!

wooseok scans the room over the rim of his wine glass, tinting the already colourful hall in wine red. it mixes with the bright neon lights, sharp contrasts between the otherwise dark room and the way light bounces off trailing eyes.

“ _ wooseok, updates. _ ” he hears quietly in his ear, tipping his head to the side as he answers. it feels weird to not hear his old name, even more so that it isn’t the same soft, angelic voice that he’s used to, but seungwoo’s voice carries itself just as gently. it almost makes him less sour to be on this job alone.

“nothing. i don’t think they’re bringing it out.” wooseok mutters before he takes a sip, the wine tasting like nothing less than a thousand diamonds.

“ _ i’m sure they will. why else would everyone be there? _ ” seungwoo hums, and then the line goes quiet as wooseok plays around with that fact in his mind. seungwoo’s never wrong, and it’s not like wooseok wants to challenge him on it anyways. their host really was just that type of person, inviting just about anyone with a pretty face or a pretty enough wallet just to gawk at the diamonds he wore.

this specific evening had them all loitering the hall for a good three hours now, conversations running left and right to pass the time while the main doors have yet to open, the pearl white staircase as empty as ever. wooseok couldn’t even bother to learn the name of whose home it was. 

“. . . right.” wooseok whispers, doubt leaking into his voice. he instead scans the room again, watching as lights dim but someone’s eyes sparkle right at him and he furrows his eyebrows, squinting at the figure that briefly caught his eye. he ignores the voice that carries from the speakers in the hall and the voice in his ear and head as he weaves through the crowd. he knows the look he caught even for the briefest of moments, heart thumping in his ears and drowning out anything that seungwoo says to him as he pulls away from his spot.

before he can get lost in the crowd and farther from his post, someone grabs his wrist, his entire body jolting back and he watches the wine nearly trip out of the glass, his body tensing as he feels someone lean down and close to his ear. his body feels the warmth roll off of them in waves, and he has half a mind to relax, but his wrist is still caught in their grasp.

“looking for me?” he picks out in the breathy voice near his ear, and his eyes flutter a bit as he tips his head back to look up at them.

jinhyuk still towers over him no matter how much wooseok says he’s grown in their years apart, his hair pulled away to show his forehead and dusts of makeup on his face. he knows that this event was a showcase if anything, but the dark suit with what looked like a pattern of red blood stains decorating it was something that catches wooseok’s attention. there’s a sparkle in his eye that jinhyuk knows, and he knows that it’s because wooseok’s bright red suit matches his.

“what are you doing here?” wooseok says, face bright and betraying his tone, trying to lace back in his professionalism as he pulls out of jinhyuk’s grip, but stays in the space in front of him.

“most likely the same reason you’re here.” jinhyuk winks, smile spreading across his cheeks.

the lights in the room settle and relax as they do, trying to blind them less and more so catch their attention as they shift to land on two figures at the top of the grand staircase, wooseok squinting as he makes out their faces. someones voice lulls over the speakers, but wooseok can't pay attention to it when jinhyuk links a finger with him, pulling him in the opposite direction and towards a hall way and away from prying eyes.

"what are you doing." wooseok hisses when they hide from the crowd. he's sure this hall only leads to the washrooms or the maze that is the manor itself, but wooseok couldn't even recall the layout in his head with the way that jinhyuk looks at him.

"come on, play with me, just like old times." jinhyuk tilts his head down a bit as he pulls wooseok into the space in front of him, chests pressed together as he holds onto one of wooseok's hands in his own, the other gently holding onto the younger's waist.

"we were quite a team you know, you and me." he hums, swaying slightly from side to side as if they have all the time in the world. they seem to inch farther and father down the hall, wooseok still not entirely focused on the man in front of him as the walls gets more and more foreign to him.

"i know," wooseok mumbles. he knows very well how close they were when they worked together, how they knew one another like they knew themselves, infiltrated places that were deemed impenetrable, but it's also been months since he's danced with him. he feels entirely too rusty, especially when he's with a new group, new voices running instructions through his ears, partners exchanged every once in a while. there isn't much of the same rush he had back with his former group, the race to get things for their own as a brand new company pulled them from the ground up making wooseok feel how his adrenaline peaked at the opportunities.

jinhyuk seems to let wooseok drown in his own thoughts, humming a tune thats unfamiliar to him as they waltz down the hall.

he finds himself so comfortable in jinhyuk's arms that he doesn't even question where they're going, the paintings and lights decorating the hall blurring into a mix of colours that he doesn't put the effort into discerning. he doesn't even hear the sounds of voices and footsteps echoing to meet them until jinhyuk grins at him, all teeth before he dips his head and catches wooseok's lips in his own, a hand holding his chin in place as he smiles against his lips.

wooseok's eyes involuntarily close at the feeling, the rush of home that he didn't know he was missing before he kisses him back in return, ignoring the passing stares and the receding footsteps. he nearly tilts his head to deepen the kiss before jinhyuk pulls away, eyes slowly opening to see the smile he say before he closed his eyes grow bigger. he blinks once, twice, before he straightens up, mouth open in surprise before he smacks jinhyuk's upper arm, voice high and embarrassed as he pieces everything into place.

“i can’t believe you just used me to make out with you to slide past the guards.”

“ _ i _ can’t believe you think that that’s the only reason i wanted to make out with you.” jinhyuk counters, and wooseok nearly bristles.

he can’t think of anything quick enough to counter him so he just glares at him, lightly pushing jinhyuk away as he smooths down his suit, never needing to look back to know that jinhyuk's following him.

he didn't think it would be so easy to slip away from the main attraction,  _ oo's  _ and  _ ah's  _ trying to catch up behind them as the spill from the main lobby. his feet carry him almost aimlessly, but jinhyuk looks surprised when wooseok actually guides them through empty halls and towards a showcase room, lights just bright enough to illuminate jewelry and artifacts most likely stolen in arms reach. the door just creaks as they step into it, no alarms, no special red laser or traps and wooseok huffs, exasperated.

"nothing? not a single thing monitoring these? no cameras?" wooseok whisper-yells, a third to himself, a third to seungwoo's prying ears and the last to jinhyuk, who he sees shrug in the corner of his eye.

" _ do you not like easy jobs? we could have made you go on that mission with seungyoun and yohan, i think they're having a blast out at sea." _

"i hope they get eaten by sharks." wooseok huffs, pulling out gloves from his back pocket as he pokes at some of the trinkets there. he's grumbling as he picks them off their miniature display pillows and tucks them away in the small back he's carrying, threats that he's sure that yohan and seungyoun can hear over the intercom and things about how much of a  _ waste _ his outfit was for something that anyone but him could do. he misses the thrill of his work, and-- as he looks over his shoulder to see the older doing the very same, admiring some large jewel specimen in between his fingers-- he misses jinhyuk.

he continues to mumble things under his breath as the two of them nearly clear the entire room, his footsteps echoing just a little bit more now that there was empty space around them. he walks over to the window, unlocking the hatch as he pushes them out, the cold air slipping into the room and past him.

"come on. i'm giving you a free ride up." wooseok waves a hand, watching as a stable metal cord falls down right in front of him that he instantly climbs onto, one hand gripping the wire and the other expectant as jinhyuk walks over to take it, pulling himself up to hold onto the wire as it lifts them up to the roof, helicopter silent.

he doesn't know who's piloting it until he hears a high pitched ' _ is that jinhyuk-hyung-?' _ ringing through his ears, tilting his head up to squint up at the drivers window to catch hangyul's curious eyes through the dark glass.

wooseok rolls his eyes, waiting as hangyul maneuvers the helicopter to drop the jinhyuk off on the roof, his own team on the way to fish him out. jinhyuk's still holding his hand despite him standing on the roof, the rush of wind messing up wooseok's finely styled hair as he clings to the cord, doe eyes speaking for him.

"you should get going." he says instead, knowing that hangyul, seungwoo and whoever else could just listen in on them, so he gives jinhyuk's hand a squeeze.

jinhyuk only hums, reaching over to instead rest his hand on wooseok's cheek, and wooseok immediately turns his head to kiss the palm of it.

jinhyuk tilts his chin up, tucking the diamond into wooseok’s hands as he leans up to kiss the corner of his lips.

“you keep it, it’s worth nothing compared to seeing you.” he hums, smile covering his face. it’s so embarrassing to hear it from him, wooseok can almost hear yein cry out from jinhyuk’s headpiece, the taller wincing as if the volume of it was close to breaking his eardrums. if he really listened, he could hear yein immediately scold him for handing over the diamond, even if it was wooseok, but he could pick out the way that there was an obvious smile in his tone without making the effort to hear.

“till next time, love.” jinhyuk coos, waving and bowing dramatically as he walks away, not looking over his shoulder as he walks away.

"he's so embarrassing." wooseok groans, hearing seungwoo's roar of laughter though his head piece.

" _ as if you aren't. _ " seungwoo counters and wooseok can feel his ears burn.


End file.
